


Playful tail

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu canapés [19]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fox's tail is very sensitive and Joker takes advantage of it, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, naughties in the Metaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Fox’s tail is a mystery, one that Joker’s set to unravel.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shukitashu canapés [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615258
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Playful tail

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation for one of the dabbles I wrote for  [ _ Daily shukita _ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945905/chapters/57587290) (chapter 22). I just wanted to let the waggy tail shine.

With a heavy thud, Joker lets his body fall into the plastic seat of the Memento’s safe room, the tiredness and the soreness of his muscles spreading all over his body. As always, he’s come to accompany Fox in one of his art escapades, but today’s turned out to be longer than usual, and it’s starting to take a toll on his body.

After releasing a long sigh, Joker opens his eyes and turns his head to look at Fox sitting next to him, distracted going through the sketches he did. The tail of his thief outfit is hanging down the seat, occasionally twitching when he examines a drawing he’s particularly happy with.

Joker can’t help but stare. He’s been wondering about that tail for a while, and now is as good time as any to ask.

“Hey,” he begins, quickly catching Fox’s attention. “The tail that’s attached to your suit, is it just an accessory or do you… feel it?”

“It's just an accessory,” the other quickly responds, though the tail does a wide wag.

Joker’s brow furrows. “But it moves.”

“It must be the wind.”

“Yeah… I don’t know.”

Curiosity taking over him, he reaches out and gently grabs the tail, letting the white fur envelope his red gloves. Fox doesn’t react to it whatsoever.

“See?” He says, a smug tone to his voice, and he turns back to the sketchbook.

Joker decides to drop the matter, but now he busies himself playing with the tail, squeezing it lightly before he passes two fingers underneath the red ribbon wrapped around it and pulls on it.

Next to him, Fox squirms. He tries to play it off as if nothing happened, but Joker’s sharp eyes catch it perfectly. Tentatively, he pulls on the ribbon once more, and he receives the same reaction.

His eyes widen and a smirk appears on his face. Inside of him, Akira’s begging him not to do it, but Joker doesn’t care about that right now. Determined, he gives the tail a firm squeeze as he begins to stroke it, teasingly tugging the ribbon, his eyes glued on Fox. The artist is blushing by the second, his sketchbook totally abandoned as he lightly bites his bottom lip.

“J-joker…” He pleads in a soft voice, the tail wildly moving and waging in his leader’s grasp as he keeps toying with it.

He decides to ignore him. Maybe it’s because fire is one of Fox’s weaknesses and his body is heating up by the constant touches, but the poor boy is reduced to a useless squirmy mess, occasional whimpers escaping him. His body giving up, he ends up resting against Joker’s chest, resigned to let him do as he pleases. Joker hugs him back, bringing him close to his body.

He tortures Fox for a bit longer and then he releases the tail from his firm grasp, the accessory staying high in the air, some of its hairs puffed out. Totally embarrassed by the breach of the decorum, Fox presses his face on the crook of Joker’s neck in an attempt to hide it, his now over stimulated tail starting to move in slow and wide wags, asking for more attention.

Joker couldn't be more pleased with what he sees, and just like Fox’s needy tail, he too wants more.

“Fox,” he whispers gently into the artist’s ear, making him recede more into his chest. “Come here.”

Even if he said it in a gentle tone, Fox knows how to recognize a command from his leader. He pulls away from his body and looks at him, seeing how Joker asks him to sit on his lap with a gentle move of his crimson gloved fingers. He obliges, getting up only to sit back down again in on top of the other, his legs parting wide open as he straddles his hips. Joker momentary places his hands on the back of his tights to help him get closer to him and sit comfortably.

The cunning thief can’t help but feel the tension on his boyfriend’s body, probably on high alert after the relentless assault on his sensitive tail. In hopes of easing his nerves a bit, he curls his arms around Fox’s slim body and presses him flush against him, going to leave a gentle peck on the snout of his mask. His plan seems to succeed, because he quickly notices his body relax and sink into his own.

“Hey,” he says one more time, seeking his attention. Fox’s weary gaze finds his, hidden behind a curtain of lush black lashes. “You ok?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” he responds letting his hands rest on top of Joker’s chest, making them lazily caress the cloth-covered muscles.

Joker observes the movement of his dexterous fingers for a bit before he raises his voice again. “... Want to play for a bit?”

Fingers never stopping, Fox suppresses a small sigh before answering. “Yes.”

A wide and dangerous smirk splits Joker’s face in two, a sudden rush of adrenaline running through his vines. Not willing to wait a second longer, he lurches forward to let his parted mouth connect with Fox’s jaw, following the sharp line with gentle brushes of his lips as he peppers the area with open-mouthed kisses, staring to lower down to his neck when Fox gives him permission by letting his head fall back. He takes his time tenderly loving the skin until he starts to feel it warming up and becoming wet, small nips and sucks sneaking in here and there, and his instincts ask him to search for new skin to conquer. As such, he hooks two fingers on the loop of the zipper in Fox’s suit and pulls down on it. Slowly, more of the artist’s pale skin is revealed, the soft glow it emits beneath Mementos’ red lightning making it appear more appealing than usual. When his collarbones are finally in total display, Joker needs to take a deep breath through his nose to calm himself down before he sinks in to worship one of his favourite parts of Fox’s body.

Even if his tongue is busy exploring the hollow sockets of his boyfriends collarbones, sucking them with force to blemish the skin in an alluring red, Joker takes the zipper all the way down to the bottom until the top of Fox’s underwear is visible. When his hand travels back up, he makes it run the length of his torso to pull the suit open, letting one of Fox’s slightly perked nipples see the air.

Joker can’t help but notice how the tail, that had stayed calm until now, does a small wag when his hand gets close to the sensitive bud. A pretty easy to understand message. Still, he decides to ignore it for the time being and instead goes to plant both his open palms one in each of Fox’s buttocks, starting to fondle them with care while his mouth still works on covering all his upper body in lovebites.

Fox tries to stay as still as possible to be able to enjoy all the loving affections, but his body quickly starts to ache for more and he can’t stop himself from squirming a bit, his hips moving backgrounds to lean into the touch on his ass while his back arches up to expose more of his chest. Not wanting to make him suffer, and finally giving into his curiosity, Joker decides to leave his teasing side resurface and he abandons one of Fox’s firm cheeks to go give a gently rub to one of the pink nipples.

He isn’t rewarded by any sweet moans, but with a wide wag instead. Biting the inside of his cheek, he takes his eyes up momentarily to see Fox already looking straight back at him, his lips pursed and eyes filled with a lustful need.

Joker is nothing but a caring and giving boyfriend, so if there’s anything his Fox wants, he’ll give it to him. He lowers to go give one of the nipples a small lick, playing with the other with his now free hand, rubbing the quickly hardening bud with his thumb. Meanwhile, his other hand is still busy with the never stopping kneading of Fox’s rear, all the touches in the different areas reactivating the fluffy accessory that starts to widely move in erratic waves with every single suck, nip and tug. 

It’s with all of this that Fox finally lets his voice be free, sighs and little moans starting to break the eerie and silent air of Mementos as his hands grasp in a strong hold the collar of Joker’s coat. Wanting to hear more of that sweet voice, Joker stops playing with his nipples to instead go grab the tail again, sneaking two fingers underneath the red ribbon, tugging it as he gives firm squeezes and strokes to the accessory. All the while, he gets a bit bolder with his mouth and starts to suck with an open mouth each nipple, both being now hard as marbles and of an angry red, glistening with saliva.

The trembles and squirms of Fox’s body never stop to increase, a particularly long and jagged moan letting Joker know that he’s almost at his limit. He can hardly believe that his dear boyfriend’s about to have a dry orgasm just by having his tail played with, but he knows that he doesn’t want the fun to stop there. 

He stops before it’s too late and frees the artist’s body of both his mouth and hands, leaving it sensitive and needy. Before he has time to complain, Joker lightly presses their lips together in a gentle kiss, whispering against them when he separates.

“Can you kneel on the floor, please?”

Fox stays silent but replies with a nod, obeying immediately. He already knows what it is that Joker wants, so he gets to work right away.

Posture proper as always, Fox gets comfortable sitting on his legs as his hands go up and quickly undo Joker’s pants, a prominent bulge already visible. His member is not completely hard, but that’s precisely why he wants Fox’s help.

First, he starts with lowering his underwear and tease his member with simple touches, letting the rough blue leather that covers his skin caress Joker from base to tip, both fingers circling the flushed head for a while before traveling back down again, moving just a tiny bit lower to also pay some attention to his testicles. In only a few rounds, Joker becomes stiff enough for Fox to start working with his mouth. Careful not to poke his boyfriend’s sensitive penis with the snout of his mask, Fox angles his head to the side until his closed mouth presses against the member's base, starting a slow trail of kisses all the way up till his chapped lips brush the tip. When he reaches it, he gently curls his long fingers around the base to keep it still and starts to cover the head with more kisses, the tip of his tongue peaking out only to gently tease the underside of the thief’s cock. Not wanting to disregard the rest of the length, he also starts to pump it slightly as he takes his time lightly sucking and circling his tongue all around the crown.

Joker watches all his movements intently, the laboured breathe and occasionally twitch of his legs revealing just how good Fox’s working on him. The artist himself has a betraying trait showing how much he’s enjoying teasing his boyfriend, the now all too familiar tail also twitching slightly every time the tip of his leader gets between the small part of his lips.

Joker’s convinced he knows a way to make it move more. Gently, he straightens his position to place a hand on the back of Fox’s head, keeping it steady, as the other goes to grab himself. Slowly, he pushes his hips forward, pressing the head of his almost totally hard member against his boyfriend’s lips. Getting the message, Fox opens his mouth wide and lets Joker bury himself as deep into his cavity as he can, and audible moan finally escaping the thief with the pleasing wet warmth surrounds his throbbing length. Just as he expected, Fox’s tail once again starts to move in pleasure now that his mouth is full, the weight of Joker against his tongue making the artist release a long sigh. He slightly closes his mouth to have his boyfriend as tight as possible in his cavity and starts to move, gingerly bobbing his head and letting his lips and tongue massage the entire length as he takes it in and out his mouth. 

Fox always likes to give him slow fellatios, so Joker decides to get comfortable on the plastic chair and observe him dutifully work, long breathy moans escaping him and hand still firm on the back of Fox’s head but only as support, without pushing him. 

With the last few movements, the artist has managed to take him deep enough that the snout of his mask comes to brush Joker’s pubic hair. As much as the thief’s enjoying this, he knows that if he lets Fox continue it won’t take long for him to finish. As such, Joker gently pats his head in an attempt to make him stop, once again grabbing his own cock and taking it out of his boyfriend’s mouth. Though a bit reluctant, Fox lets him pull away, still kneeling down on the floor and waiting for further instructions, his fluffy tail ticking from side to side in an impatient manner.

“Doing good?” He asks as one of his thumbs rubs the corner of Fox’s mouth to take a stray bit of saliva there.

“I’m splendid,” the other replies, his voice sounding a bit horse because of the prolonged blowjob.

“I’m glad,” he says with a small smile, retrieving his hand to gently tap his own tight. “Here, get up.”

Fox does as told and stands up to go sit back down on his boyfriend’s lap. Before he’s able to do so though, Joker grabs his wrist and turns him around so that this time he’s sitting with his back against his chest, Fox’s bump going to rest right on top of the length he work so hard on to get perfectly erect.

“It will be easier like this,” his leader explains as he leans to plant a soft kiss on his jawline.

“What will?” He asks, not entirely knowing what he means.

“This.”

Choosing to explain himself with actions rather than words, Joker takes his sharp dagger and carefully runs it down the stitches keeping the backside of Fox’s suit together, pulling the fabric apart and exposing his underwear. He then does the same with it until Fox’s behind is exposed.

“Wouldn’t it have been easier if I just removed my clothes?” Asks the artist, still a bit confused.

“Nope,” Joker simply replies as he leaves yet another kiss on his neck and one of his hands slightly squeezes one of the now revealed cheeks. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s come with this plan just because he’s curious to know how Fox’s little tail will react to having him inside. It would be impossible for him to know if he took the suit off. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, whenever you wish.”

“Great,” he whispers before giving Fox’s neck a small bite, his free hand blindly searching his supplies in search of a relax gel. “Wait, before we start…”

With the hand that’s not gripping the bottle of improvised lube, Joker pulls down on the front part of Fox’s boxers to finally free his equally hard member, letting both his cock and testicle hang out the zipped-down suit. Fox sighs at the release, not realizing until now how much pressure there was in his crotch.

“Better?” Joker asks, gingerly cupping his testicles.

Fox shivers at the leathery touch on his sensitive skin, squirming a bit on the thief’s lap. “Yes, much better. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’m going in then.”

Fox nods before leaning forward a little bit, taking purchase on Joker’s knees as he pushes his ass backwards in hopes of giving him an easier access.

Finding it acceptable, Joker parts one of his cheeks slightly apart to reveal his closed entrance, unconsciously going to lick his lips at the sight. Still feeling quite playful, instead of following their usual routine, he decides to stick the bottle of the relax gel right into Fox’s rim and gives it a firm squeeze, letting as much substance as possible fill his insides. The artist’s jumps a little and the sudden and unfamiliar feeling, but says nothing. Joker pulls the bottle out and watches some of the gel ooze out the tight hole before he puts his right hand in front of Fox’s face and wiggles his fingers.

“Help?” He asks with a little smirk.

Following his leader’s wishes once more, Fox parts his lips to lightly bite at the tip of his index finger and pulls the red leather glove off his hand, leaving it free to start working on him.

“Thank you,” he whispers in a low voice, planting a small kiss right in the middle of Fox’s back.

His now free finger does some small circles around the artist’s entrance, lubricating the digit up with the gel still coming out of it, before he slightly tries to tight walls by pressing the fingertip inside. He’s met with a bit of resistance, but he decides to keep pushing until at least he has two knuckles in. He can start working from there.

Careful not to cause his boyfriend more discomfort than necessary, he starts to ease the digit in with slow but steady thrusts, letting it get all the way inside before he takes it out up to the tip and inserts it once again. In just a few seconds, he feels the warm and familiar walls start to give out a little, so he decides to lube a second finger and make it accompany the first in its journey deep inside Fox, making them both curl slightly to give the gentlest of brushes to the artist’s weak spot. To his credit, Fox’s stays quite silent, so Joker decides to tease him a little more until he finally hears a suppressed moan escape his boyfriend’s sweet lips. He gives his prostate a few more gentle thrusts, all the while he strokes the fluffy tail with his gloved hand, the accessory resisting under his grasp every time his fingers meet his boyfriend’s sweet spot. Before he can indulge on it for too long, the artist’s voice interrupts him.

“I-I think… the gel’s affecting me…” He comments turning his head to the side to be able to see him.

“Affecting you?” Joker repeats, one of his eyebrows arching up.

“Yes, I feel… looser than usual.”

Now that he mentions it, it is true that he feels pretty slack already, and Joker’s barely been preparing him for a few minutes. It is called ‘relax gel’ for a reason, after all.

“Should I go in then?”

“If you so desire… I feel ready.”

“Ok.”

And with that, he takes his fingers out and searches for the bottle again, squeezing what’s left of it into his naked hand and smearing the substance all over his cock with a few pumps.

“Ready?” He asks positioning the head to Fox’s entrance.

“Please.” Comes the reply in a whispered voice.

Fox may feel more open than usual, but he definitely is not. Joker almost chokes with the sudden moan he makes when the surprisingly tight walls start enveloping him, the unexpected pressure squeezing his entire length forcing him to close his eyes. He concentrates as much as he can to remain in control and not burying himself inside Fox with a sharp thrust, but he has to open his eyes again when he feels a slap of soft fur right against his face, seeing how Fox’s tail is now moving in short and rapid wags, the artist’s body also trembling with the new sensation. The gel doesn’t let him feel the pain for now, only the fullness of the hot and hard cock splitting him in two. He bites down on his lips and he too closes his eyes, his grip tightening on Joker’s knees.

Before going any further, Joker takes off his coat, carelessly tossing it to the side, and pulls open his vest to combat some of the heat already taking over his body. That also gives him and Fox a bit of time to adjust to the way too tight fit, but by the way the tails keeps moving without stop, he figures Fox’s eager to start.

As best he can, he keeps the wagging tail out of his face and places both hands on the artist’s hips, firmly holding him as he takes his hips back slightly.

“I’m going to move, yes?” He warns, but before he gets an answer, he’s already going back inside with a gentle push.

Fox simply releases a melodic grunt, steading himself on his boyfriend’s thighs as he starts to slowly ride him, helping him deepen the penetration. Joker’s using the grip on his hips to guide him up and down, steadily applying more and more force to the thrusts into his hole, the sound of skin slapping and heavy breaths starting to invade the air.

They keep this rhythm up until Fox’s insides finally give in, letting Joker slip in without much effort. This is when the thief decides to start pounding with intent, meeting Fox’s halfway. He can feel the back of his length rubbing the artist’s swollen prostate with every move, and he tries to keep the angle right so that he can work on building up his boyfriend’s climax.

With the more powerful jabs, Fox’s tail starts to act up as well. Bluntly put, it looks like it’s completely gone array. It’s moving in erratic, quick and mismatched wags, swinging in every direction and obscuring Joker’s view completely, not letting him see what’s going on on top of his lap. He doesn’t mind too much though, because it presents a way for him to finally know how much Fox enjoys indulging their bodies in intimacy, because his quiet and suppressed voice never really transmits it in its entirety. 

As they keep going, Fox’s suit starts to slip down his arms until it gathers at his elbows, letting his entire upper torso out in display. Joker wants to take the opportunity to nip and kiss at his shoulders and back, but every time he tries to approach him, the pesky tail keeps getting on the way, lightly slapping him and brushing its soft fur against his face. Getting annoyed by it, Joker settles with giving a firm bite to the tail instead. The hairy texture feels weird it his mouth, but there’s something else distracting with from that. The tail is stiff, it’s become harder than when he was touching it before. And Fox has just moaned the loudest he’s ever heard him when he sank his teeth into it, the rapid wag the accessory made practically yanking it out of his mouth in a second.

Bewildered, he lurches forward and bites it again, this time strong enough so that it can’t escape. Fox moans even louder than before and, fingers digging painfully into his boyfriend’s tights, he starts impaling himself with Joker’s cock like his life depends on it. The thief’s forced to tightly shut his eyes closed as he feels his hips gaining control of their own, making him pound into Fox with a force he didn’t know he had. He can't see it, but his eyes turn a golden sheen for a moment, the strength of his whole being summoned in order to completely ravish his boyfriend.

Besides taking Joker completely by surprise and starting to make his length pour pre-come, the hectic jumping also makes Fox’s masks fall off his face. After hearing the cluttering sound, Joker does his best to open his eyes and squint them to see his boyfriend’s revealed features.

Fox’s face is deeply flushed, covered in a thin veil of sweat. His eyes are semi-closed, lost in total bliss, and his mouth is agape letting escape all his jagged moans and uneven breathing.

The pleasing image fills Joker with a new urge. This time he goes prepared though, going to bite down on the tail once more before he lets go of Fox’s hips to move his hands up and start playing with his hard and perked up nipples again. After holding Fox tight to avoid him from moving to much after a strong squirm, he angle himself well so that he’s not just brushing his prostate, but directly making the head of his rock-hard and pre-come leaking member crash directly into it. He wants to see if he can make Fox come without having his dick touched, so he concentrates on ruthlessly pounding him as hard as he can while he sharply bites on his tail, slipping his tongue beneath the red ribbon and biting it too, strongly tugging on both his nipples at the same time.

Fox’s voice has been reduced to a formless, high-pitched moan, both his body and insides spasming widely with the overstimulation. It only takes two more strong thrusts for him to reach his white release and for his walls to completely close around Joker. After that, it only takes the thief one more ram for him too to finish, his entire spill getting shot in the deepest part of Fox, his eyes finally turning back into the usual grey shade when he expends himself.

Both need to take a few long seconds to calm down after the intense end. Unable to hold himself up any longer, Fox just falls backwards and collapses against Joker’s chest, totally exhausted. Joker then decides to finally exit and extracts himself carefully, since his dick is very sensitive and Fox’s still extremely tight. Then, he moves his arms to wrap them around his boyfriend’s torso and bring him into a warm hug, resting his sweaty forehead against the artist’s exposed shoulder.

As both are bathing in the afterglow, Joker can’t help but notice the tail, limb, resting unmoving at their side. Strangely, it almost looks as tired as Fox.

“Are you ok?” He asks as he begins to gingerly caress one of Fox’s side, letting his fingers trace the long line of his waist.

“Yes, I am,” the other replies, breath still a bit uneven and with his eyes closed.

In order to help him relax, Joker keeps caressing his skin as he begins to pepper some kisses on his shoulder. “That was… that was a lot huh,” he murmurs between them.

“I have to admit, I myself didn’t expect it to get so… passionate,” Fox says as he interlocks the fingers of one of his hands with Joker’s free one. “I… I didn’t know that tail had such a strong effect on me,” he admits, the dusted pink across his cheeks showing his embarrassment.

“Yeah… but it was good.” Slowly, Joker starts to straighten in the seat so that they can get ready to leave. “I’ll be careful next time Mona tries to chase it around,” he adds as a joke leaving one last kiss on the artist’s neck.

“Yes, that would be wise,” Fox laughs too, though he has to repress a little grunt when he incorporates. “I’m afraid the gel’s effect is wearing off, my rear is starting to feel quite painful.”

Joker blinks a few times, processing his words. “Oh…” Is the only thing he manages to mutter. It is true that he went a bit harder than usual, but he didn’t notice it since Fox didn’t complain at all… This is all on him. “Think you’re ok to stand up though?” He asks his boyfriend, worry beginning to settle in his chest.

“I may need a bit of assistance, but I think I’ll be able to,” he says, helping himself with Joker’s legs to slowly stand up.

It is then that Joker gets a full view of his boyfriend’s still gaping entrance, from which his thick, white essence is coming off. Slowly flowing down, the sperm not tainting the inside of Fox’s tights is dripping to the floor, some of the drops coming to stain the equally white fur and the red ribbon of the playful tail. They usually do it with proper protection, so this is a sight the thief’s not used to. He likes it quite a bit though.

“Joker?”

With a muffled cough, he finally snaps back to reality and quickly buttons up his vest before he stands up and helps Fox fix his suit as best he can.

“You should come stay the night at Leblanc,” he proposes as he bends down to pick up the fox mask, delicately putting it back on the artist’s face.

“Mmh? I believe that as long as I get into the train I’ll be able to arrive at the dorms by myself,” the other replies, confused before the unexpected offer.

“Come on, I’ll take care of you.”

Fox looks into Joker’s earnest eyes, thinking about the implications of the invitation; a hot bath in the local bathhouse, a rare opportunity for him to have dinner with some nice curry and coffee, and finally, an art documentary as white noise in the background as they relax in bed and let their touches and kisses express their profound love for each other.

Fox unconsciously smiles, watching Joker get put on his coat and adjust his mask.

“I gladly accept.”

His boyfriend rewards him with a wink and straightens his tailcoat with a tug. “Nice, let’s get going then.”

Sense high so that they don’t encounter any shadows on the way out, they exit the collective unconsciousness and slip back into reality to spend the rest of the day together.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that on the way out from Mementos Yusuke’s ass was out in the open the whole time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> [ twitter ](http://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
